This invention relates generally to computer operating systems, and more particularly to application program interfaces for resource limited operating systems.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever. The following notice applies to the software and data as described below and in the drawing hereto: Copyright (copyright)1998, 1999, Microsoft Corporation, All Rights Reserved.
The rapid evolution of personal computer technology continues to produce personal computers (PCs) that are smaller, cheaper and faster than their predecessors. Where computers once occupied entire rooms, they are now small enough to fit in the palm of a user""s hand, hence the name xe2x80x9cPalm-size PCsxe2x80x9d. In addition, PCs are now small enough to be placed in environments outside of the home or office, such as an automobile. Further more, the new PCs may be embedded in a variety of consumer devices and specialized industrial controllers. For the purposes of this application, all of the above-referenced PCs will be referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cembedded systems.xe2x80x9d
The reduced size of embedded systems means that certain sacrifices need to be made. For example, a typical embedded system does not have fixed or removable disk drives such as hard disk, floppy disk, CD-ROM or DVD-ROM drives, with the persistent storage of a typical embedded system comprising flash memory or volatile memory with a battery refresh. In addition, the amount of RAM in the typical embedded system is also limited.
In addition, output resources typical to a desktop PC may be missing or severely limited in an embedded system. For example, the display for a typical embedded system may comprise a small LCD screen with limited resolution and capable of displaying only grayscale or a limited number of colors. In certain environments, such as the automobile, the: display may be an LCD screen with a limited number of fixed icons and text areas. The display may be augmented with a computerized speech facility. Similarly,
Similarly, input resources may be limited or adapted for use in embedded systems. For example, many embedded systems do not have a mouse or other pointing device. In addition, some hand-held devices do not have a physical keyboard. Such embedded devices may use a touch sensitive display in conjunction with a virtual keyboard placed on the display. In addition, embedded devices may employ speech recognition for input.
As a result of the above, specialized operating systems capable of running in the resource-limited environment of the embedded system have been developed. An example of such an operating system is the Windows CE(trademark) operating system from Microsoft Corporation.
Applications running on the embedded system must also be capable of running in the resource limited environment described above. In embedded systems comprising Palm-size PCs, these applications are typically specialized versions of applications available on the bigger siblings of the Palm-size PC, such as calendar programs, personal information managers, calculators, dictionaries and the like.
In other environments, the applications running on the embedded system may be more specialized. For example, in an AutoPC, the applications may comprise applications that interface with an audio system, applications that report and use position and navigation information, and applications that monitor the condition and state of various other systems present in the automobile.
In order to accommodate a large number of different application needs, operating systems typically provide APIs (Application Programming Interfaces) to a wide variety of functionality that is common to many differing applications. Any one application generally uses only a small subset of the available APIs. Providing a wide variety of APIs frees application developers from having to write code that would have to be potentially duplicated in each application. However, in the resource limited environment of the embedded system, there is typically a much more limited set of APIs available. This is because there is generally insufficient persistent and non-persistent memory available to support a large number of different APIs. Thus, a developer writing an application for an embedded system may find that he or she must develop code that would ordinarily be provided by the operating system in a desktop""s or other larger computer""s operating system.
As a result of the above, there is a need in the art for an operating system capable of running in the resource limited environment of an embedded system. Such an operating system should be customizable and adaptable to the wide variety environments that system designers may choose to place embedded systems, allowing developers to include only those components and modules that are necessary for a particular environment. In addition, the operating system should include APIs to operating system provided components in order prevent applications designers from having to duplicate commonly needed code. Finally, the operating system should provide APIs for components and modules that meet the unique input and output needs of an embedded system.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed by the present invention, which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
A system is presented that includes a set of Application Program Interfaces (APIs) for a number of software modules and components for resource limited environments. One example of a resource limited environment is the embedded system, which comprises a variety of consumer devices and specialized industrial controllers, along with hand-held, or palm-size personal computers.
One aspect of the system is that the combination of components and modules included in an operating system for resource limited environments is customizable and flexible. This allows an embedded system designer to include only those components and modules that are necessary for a particular environment. As a result, scarce memory is not consumed by unneeded components, allowing more memory to be devoted to applications and other modules and components that are needed in the embedded system.
Another aspect of the system is that APIs are provided that meet the unique input and output needs of the typical embedded system. For example, many embedded systems do not provided a keyboard or mouse for input. The system provides APIs to components and modules that provide alternative mechanisms of providing input. These alternative mechanisms include APIs to handwriting recognition engines that xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d strokes on a touch sensitive screen, and APIs to voice input components that allow a user to issue spoken commands to the system. Further, the system provides APIs to components that output audible speech for those environments where a display monitor is impractical.
Another aspect of the system is that the handling of xe2x80x9cout of memoryxe2x80x9d conditions is customizable by an embedded system designer. This is important to systems with limited resources, because out of memory conditions are more likely to occur.
A further aspect of the system is that an API to a position and navigation component is provided. This is useful for embedded system environments that are mobile, such as automobiles, trucks, and boats.
The APIs summarized above, and various other APIs, will be described in detail in the next section and in the attached appendices.
The present invention describes systems, clients, servers, methods, and computer-readable media of varying scope. In addition to the aspects and advantages of the present invention described in this summary, further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reference to the drawings and by reading the detailed description that follows.